Give You What You Like
by OnceOutlawQueen
Summary: Regina goes for a drink after having a really bad day. A few shots and a wrong turn after, she ends up having one of the best nights of her life. Based on "Give you what you like" by Avril Lavigne Non-Magic OQ AU.


**Author's Note**: So this is my first One-Shot like, ever, it's based in Avril Lavigne's song "Give you what you like". Please tell me what you thought! AND HAPPY ONCE DAY! Enjoy :)

* * *

_**"I've got a brand new cure for lonely**_

_**And if you give me what I want**_

_**Then I'll give you what you like "**_

_**Give You What You Like, Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

It had been a bad day at work. I definitely need something to relax. I'll call Emma to see if she wants to go for a few drinks.

-Emma? Yes, it´s me, Regina! I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a few drinks, I had a bad day at work and wanted to let stress out.

(on the phone)

-You know I never say no to a girls night, but I had already made plans with Killian, sorry.

-Hmm okay. Say hi to him for me.

-Sure it's okay? G, I hear you a little tense, If you need me, I can cancel with Killian and go with you, said Emma worried.

-Nah, don´t worry. Go with him, tell me about it tomorrow.

-Well, okay the, we'll talk tomorrow.

-Goodbye, I answered ending the conversation.

-Regina? Em said suddenly.

-Yes?

-Just have fun… okay?

-All right, I said rolling my eyes.

And officially, I no one had left to tell my problems, so I decided to go alone to the bar.

* * *

When I arrived, exactly how expected for a Friday night, there was barely enough space to walk. I stopped at the bartender and decided to buy the whole bottle, after this day, I could use it, after a while and two shots of tequila under the lights and deafening music, I walked into a small room that had never seen despite having visited the bar many times, When I sat down I realized I was a little dizzy, must be the effect of drinking without having eaten anything for hours, I thought. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I found a pair of blue gems looking at me as if to devour me, so deeply that I felt I could faint just by looking at them.

**_'Cause slightly broken's just what I need _**

-What are you doing here? asked the owner of the beautiful eyes with a strong, and very sexy foreign accent, I must say.

-I suppose what you do in a bar, I replied dryly.

-I know milady, but I mean here in this part of the bar, he said articulating each word as if we didn't spek the same language.

-Ah? What do you mean?

-He raised an eyebrow, gestured towards the door, from which hung a sign that said "Dressing Room"

-Oh, I must have taken a wrong turn, I'm sorry, I said trying to get up from where I was sitting, but at the same time, he grabbed my hips holding me closer to him.

_**Please wrap your arms around me drunken**_

_**And I'll let you call me yours tonight**_

-What do you think if we make this by-chance-encounter one to remember? He said whispering in my ear, sending something like a jolt of electricity through my body. God! The things that he could do to me just with his voice.

_**Please tell me I'm your one and only**_

_**Or lie, and say at least tonight**_

I stared at him for a few seconds, saying nothing until the next thing I knew was that he had his lips on mine, devouring me, a wildly, but tenderly at the same time. It's been a while since I've felt something like this.

_**Emotions are not that hard to borrow**_

_**When love's the word you never Learned **_

When I opened my eyes again, he looked at me intently and said:

-Let's get out of here.

Something pushed me and I was only able to say:

-Your place or mine?

* * *

We arrived in less than five minutes at a place that had to be his home since he took out keys, I didn't have the time to observe the place as I was too busy feeling his mouth roam through my body, I would have a chance to look at it tomorrow.

We didn't separate a moment, I felt we were heading elsewhere in the apartment, apparently a room.

_What is happening to me? This is not me, I do not do this kind of things, I thought as I kept hearing in my head, the song that was playing at the bar when I met him ..._

_**And in a room of empty bottles**_

_**If you do not give me what I want**_

_**Then you'll get what you deserve **_

And as if he had heard my thoughts, whispered in my ear:

-Shhh, do not think, just ... feels.

_**When you turn off the lights**_

_**I get stars in my eyes **_

When we get to bed, he begins to undress me delicately, from head to toe, and when he reaches my pants, looks at me, seeking for approval, I just hum in response. He continues his work, still kissing nonstop. Then I do the same to him, and the rest is history.

_**So don''t turn on the lights**_

_**I'll give you what you like**_

_**Give you what you like**_

We made love that night, like I can't remember doing it with anyone else ... ever.

_**Is this love?**_

_**Maybe someday **_

The next morning, I opened my eyes and found strong arms around me, his face in my neck. At that time, I found myself thinking it wouldn't bother me waking up to this every day, until I realized something: I did not know his name, nor he knew mine, maybe it was better that way, it would keep the "fantasy".

**_I've got the scene in my head_**

**_I'm not sure how it ends _**

That was when I took the time to look at him properly, detailing him, and I realized he was really beautiful. He had very well shaped muscles, his hair was sandy blond, and his eyes, as I could remember, were the most beautiful I've seen. I felt I wanted to outline his face with my finger, but didn't do it, after all, this was just a one night thing, so it was best to avoid contact to keep it simple. I tried to get myself up from bed, but he pulled the sheets, which made me fall naked on top of him again.

-Were you going to leave, without saying goodbye or telling me your name? He said softly, looking at me with those eyes that disarmed me.

_**Is it love?**_

_**Maybe one day **_

-My name is Regina, I said smiling.

So do not turn on the lights

-Regina, Sounds like the name of a Queen ...

-Hahaha, Yes so I've been told, but nothing further than that to me!

-I'm Robin, he replied smiling at me.

-Hmmm, Robin, I like it, it has a je ne sais quoi that attracts me.

-Oh yeah? And I like you.

* * *

After that, it goes without saying that we didn't t leave his home until the next sunrise.

And that was how one of the worst days I've had, became the best.

I don't know if we'll last more than one night, but for now, I just don't care.

**_I'll give you what you like_**

**_Give you what you like_**

**_What you like_**

* * *

**_See you very soon! Love, Patricia_**


End file.
